Evie's Powers
by kelmn
Summary: Una historia sobre Evie, esta historia va a explorar los poderes que no le dieron a Evie en la película y otras cosas mas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hola cómo están? Mi nombre es Kels y hace unos días tenia esto en la mente, mi personaje fave de Descendants es Evie pero nunca me ha gustado la valoración que le dan, así que decidí escribir esta historia sobre Evie y sus poderes, ya que siendo hija de la reina malvada, Evie es poderosa.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

_**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad e Disney Chanel **_

_**Capitulo 1: el reencuentro. **_

'Necesito concentrarme, no puedo seguir con la cabeza en otro lugar que no sea diseñar el vestido de novia de Mal, el tiempo definitivamente no me está ayudando' Evie se dijo así misma para intentar recuperar el control, algo le estaba pasando y no sabía que era.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, vio su espejo mágico, en ese preciso momento sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente.

Cuando fue a la isla después de que la barrera desapareció, se encontró con su madre, estaba un poco diferente, ella conocía la historia detrás de todo, pero si era honesta nunca habia visto como era su madre con magia alrededor, una mujer distinta a la que ella recordaba, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, tez blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran marrones con una mirada intensa, elegante, era otra mujer físicamente hablad, pensó Evie, pero su voz seguía siendo la misma, profunda y suave, similar a la de Evie, su madre se miraba en el espejo, cuando ella llegó '¿Mamá?' preguntó Evie con temor.

'Evie' respondió la reina sin voltear.

'La barrera ya no está' dijo Evie acercándose a ella.

'¿Lo sé, cree que me vería así si estuviera aislada de la magia?' Respondió la reina.

'Te he echado de menos madre' dijo Evie casi en un susurro, pero audible.

Entonces la reina volteó 'Mírate, estas mas linda de lo que pareces en televisión'

El corazón de Evie se arrugó cuando su madre cambió el tema para no responder a su confesión, ella sabia que su madre era así pero siempre guardaba la esperanza de que fuera amorosa con ella, aun Hades era distinto con Mal.

La reina caminó hacia Evie, Evie dio un paso atrás, la reina sonrió '¿Me tienes miedo?' preguntó la reina sin cortar el camino hacia su hija.

'Claro que no, es solo que...'

La reina se acercó finalmente a ella y con su dedo índice quitó un mechón de cabello que estaba en la cara de Evie.

'No has explorado la parte de ti que soy yo' le dijo su madre.

Evie parpadeó.

'No todo lo que yo soy es maldad, belleza y un espejo mágico Evie'

'A que te refieres madre?'

La reina levantó su mano derecha, hizo un par de movimientos y entonces una manzana apareció en su mano y se la dio a Evie.

'La magia Evie'

'Yo no tengo magia madre, mi magia es la moda' respondió.

'Que bueno que viniste a visitarme, el par de veces que estuviste en la isla no recordaste que tenias una madre, tal vez no me extrañabas mucho después de todo'.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, '¿Evie?' preguntó mal al entrar al taller de Evie.

'Hola' respondió ella.

'¿Todo bien?'

'¿Si, por qué?'

'Nada, es solo que te vi muy pensativa, tal vez hay algo que te esté molestado, si quieres hablar...'

'No, todo esta bien solo estaba pensando en que tipo de tela seria mejor para tu vestido' dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

'¿Segura?' preguntó mal incrédula.

'¿Te lo prometo, pero que te trae por aquí?'

'Uma y yo estamos planeando ir de día de campo, pensé que tal vez querías venir con nosotras y tener un tiempo de chicas'

'Si, me encantaría, en donde nos encontramos?

'Junto al lado a las 10:00'

'Okay, ahí estaré'

Después de que Mal saliera, Evie volvió a internarse en sus pensamientos 'La Parte de ti que soy yo' las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió ir al museo donde se encontraba su espejo mágico.

'Hola Evie' dijo el Guardia.

'¿Hola, puedo pasar? Necesito mirar la corona de Mal para hacer el vestido perfecto'

'por supuesto' respondió el guardia ignorando la verdadera razón.

Evie entró al salón donde estaba su espejo, ella no necesitaba tocar su espero para que este le diera respuesta, asi que no habría ningún problema con las alarmas.

'Espejito Espejito, necesito que despiertes' dijo Evie y este inmediatamente respondió, Evie sonrió.

'vaya que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no veía la luz del sol' dijo el espejo.

'Enfócate, no tengo mucho tiempo'

'Evie, quieres que te otro dato matemático?' dijo el espejo sarcásticamente.

'No, vine porque necesito que me digas si es verdad lo que dijo mi madre, ¿es verdad que tengo magia?'

'¿Cómo crees que puedes despertarme?'

'Sé mas explicito' dijo Evie mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

'Mi querida Evie, siempre tan ingenua, ¿recuerda que solo tu madre puede despertarme?' –Evie asintió—bueno por esa razón tu puedes hacerlo también, tú tienes parte del poder de tu madre por ser su descendiente'

'Mhm no lo habia pensado, creí que solo habia heredado su belleza y elegancia, pero si eso que dices es cierto como hago que esa magia despierte?'

'No lo sé, pregúntale a tu madre'.

'No puedo hacer eso'

'¿por qué no?'

'Ya sabes como es…'

'Ni me lo recuerdes'

'El punto es, ¿Cómo lo descubro?'

'lo siento Evie no tengo todas las respuestas… solo soy un espíritu condenado al encierro' dijo el espejo un poco dramático.

'Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda, vendré pronto'

'¿Pronto?' llévame contigo' suplicó el espejo.

'No puedo, se activarían las alarmas'.

'Tal vez podrías reemplazarme por una copia' sugirió el espejo.

'No puedo hacer eso, escúchame no soy la misma Evie de la isla, soy una persona diferente y soy feliz siendo quien soy en este momento'.

'¿entonces para que quieres magia?'

'Dios, fue un error venir' espetó Evie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Una vez Evie salió del museo, miró su reloj 9:30, estaba sobre el tiempo para el día de campo con las chicas, decidió ir directamente hasta el lago, le hubiese gustado cambiarse ropa y ponerse algo más adecuado, pero odiaba llegar tarde a una cita.

Unos minutos después estaba en el lago junto con sus dos amigas, Uma definitivamente se habia convertido en una muy buena amiga para mal y para ella, en el fondo Uma era una buena persona y eso lo habia demostrado cuando lucharon contra Audrey, Evie estaba feliz de que todo fuera tan diferente, realmente todos estaban viviendo sus mejores vidas.

'Evie el otro día vi a tu mamá, está distinta' comentó Uma mientras mordía una manzana.

'Si, lo sé' respondió Evie un poco incomoda.

'mi madre me dijo que la reina siempre habia sido una mujer poderosa y peligrosa' añadió Mal.

Evie no dijo nada.

'¿Ustedes creen que ellos vuelvan a ser lo que solían ser?' preguntó Uma.

'No lo creo, al menos sé que mi madre no podrá tener el cetro y sin eso solo puede convertirse en dragón, nada que yo no pueda controlar y lo mismo sucede con mi padre, recuerdan que la piedra la tengo yo' respondió mal.

'Buen punto' dijo Evie.

'ustedes conocen a mi madre, si alguien aparece sin voz, ya saben quién la tiene, aunque no creo que ella haga tal cosa, ya no es lo que solía ser' añadió Uma.

'Yo tampoco creo que mi madre se obsesione con alguien de nuevo' comentó Evie.

'Chicas yo solo sé que si algo ocurre lo solucionaremos, los villanos, aunque ahora tienen acceso a la magia no tienen el mismo poder que tenían en el pasado, no sé fácil que salgan con la suya' dijo Mal.

El día de campo transcurrió tranquilo, entre risas, bromas y anécdotas, se sentía bien tener tranquilidad, el perfecto día de chicas.

Mal y Uma se fueron, Evie les dijo que se quedaría un poco mas a observar el lago, necesitaba encontrar balance, las otras dos amigas solo asintieron.

Aunque habia tenido un buen tiempo, no habia podido sacar de su cabeza su mas reciente preocupación, eso la estaba consumiendo y si era honesta consigo misma, lo que le daba miedo acerca la magia era el poder que esta pudiera tener sobre ella, si lo pensaba bien, Audrey habia enloquecido con la magia del cetro ¿y si a ella le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si enloquecía y le hacia daño a sus amigos? ¿Y si se convertía en su madre? Dios, estaba realmente pasando por un momento de confusión crónica.

Se sentó muy cerca al lago, tocó el agua con la punta de sus dedos, estaba fría, cerró los ojos para sentir la sensación de su mano helándose, era relajante, pensó ella, hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, era un movimiento uniforme que Evie encontró placentero, sus ojos seguían cerrados, asi que no se habia percatado del movimiento violento que se estaba creando en el agua, entre más relajada estaba Evie más agresiva se volvía la revolución del agua, el viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza, un tornado se estaba formando en el lago, Evie no tenia control sobre lo que estaba pasando, Evie no sabia lo que estaba pasando, ella solo se sentía tranquila.

'¡EVIE!' gritó la reina y Evie abrió los ojos, fue entonces cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, sacó la mano del agua y esta de inmediato buscó su calma.

'¿Qué pasó?' preguntó ella nerviosa.

'Casi creas un Tsunami en el lago' respondió su madre.

'¿Yo?' preguntó incrédula.

'Si'

'Espera… ¿cómo es que tu apareciste aquí?'

'casualidad' respondió la reina.

Evie arqueó una ceja.

'Tal vez estaba vigilándote'

'¿A mí?'

'Sabia que ibas a buscar la manera de descubrir la magia que hay en ti, así que decidí tenerte bajo vigilancia por si algo como lo que pasó sucedía y menos mal estaba alrededor sino no sé qué hubiera pasado con este pueblo'

Evie bajó la mirada.

'Tienes que controlar la magia Evie'

'Pero yo no quería hacer nada, yo solo necesitaba relajare unos minutos'

'¿Lo ves? Tu magia funciona de esa manera, entre mas en blanco tengas tu mente mas violenta se vuelve, por eso nunca la habías descubierto, siempre estas pensando en algo y nunca te tomas el tiempo para no pensar'

'Pero ¿cómo la controlo?'

'tienes que aceptar que no eres solo Evie, la diseñadora, sino que tienes en interior magia, debes aceptar que la magia es parte de ti, cuando lo hagas entonces vas a poder controlarla como quieras'

'Pero yo no la quiero, es decir, ¿y si me pasa lo de Audrey?'

'Lo de Audrey es un tema distinto, ella no tiene magia, ella solo tenia el cetro, cuando no conoces la magia, esta puede seducirte de la peor manera, tal como le pasó a Audrey'

'de igual manera estoy bien como estoy madre, no necesito nada más' dijo Evie. 'Sabes... yo podría entrenarte' dijo la reina mientras miraba las uñas de su mano izquierda.

'Gracias, pero no, creo que lo qué pasó hoy es suficiente para no usar 'Mi magia'' dijo Evie haciendo hincapié en última frase.

'Si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme' dijo la reina antes de desaparecer en una ola de humo morado.

Evie tomó un profundo respiro y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba calmado, miró sus manos blancas y frías. 'a propósito Evie, la nieta de Lady Tremaine.. está en el pico de aquella montaña' le susurró la reina a Evie y luego volvió a desaparecer.

Evie volteo, pero su madre ya no estaba, en ese momento llegó Jane corriendo a avisarle a Evie que Dizzy extrañamente estaba atrapada en una cueva en lo alto de la montaña, ambas salieron corriendo al pie de la montaña allí estaba Mal, uma, Ben, Carlos y Jay, tratando de encontrar la manera de rescatar a Dizzy, no tenían idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

'¿Podemos tener un Break?' Dijo Ben a la nada.

'Tranquilos chicos voy a mirar desde arriba, tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de acercarme' dijo Mal y todos asintieron.

Evie estaba asustada su pequeña amiga estaba en peligro y ella no sabía qué hacer, no podía ayudarla, subir la Montaña tomaría mucho tiempo.

'El sitio donde está Dizzy es muy estrecho no puedo alcanzarla' dijo Mal al regresar.

'Tal vez si alguien va contigo y ayuda a Dizzy saltando sobre tu espalda?' Sugirió Carlos.

'Yo voy' dijo Evie.

'No lo creo, Dizzy está inconsciente' dijo mal y todos se miraron entre sí.

'Sería muy difícil saltar con ella en brazos, el lugar donde se encuentra es muy frágil' añadió mal.

'¿Qué hacemos?' preguntó Jay.

Evie miró la montaña y vio un cuervo, en ese momento lo entendió todo, Evie sintió rabia, nunca había sido el tipo de persona que sentía rabia o ira, se enojaba un poco pero después se le pasaba, siempre había sido una chica calmada; pero esta vez, esta vez era diferente.

'Mal, iré contigo' dijo Evie en un tono que los demás desconocían. 'Evie no te ofendas, pero no podrás hacer nada, ya dije que no se puede llegar hasta ahí' dijo mal.

Los ojos de Evie se tornaron de un color intenso '¡LLÉVAME MAL! o tendré que hacerlo por mi medio'. Espetó Evie.

'Evie escúchame sé que Dizzy significa mucho para ti pero te prometo que la vamos a rescatar' dijo Mal, Evie iba a decir algo pero en ese preciso momento apareció la reina.

'Es la reina malvada' dijo Carlos. La reina los miró a todos y luego miró a Evie...

'Bájala enseguida' exigió Evie con firmeza.

'Mi pequeña está creciendo' susurró la reina.

'BÁJALA ENSEGUIDA MADRE' gritó Evie sin quitar la mirada de su madre.

Mal regresó a su forma Humana e intentó intervenir, pero cuando se acercó una especie de pared invisible la empujó al suelo.

Todos se miraron y corrieron a ayudar a mal, era lógico que lo que estaba pasando era algo entre la Reina y Evie, nadie podía intervenir.

'Quieres hacerlo tú o lo hago yo?' Preguntó la reina.

'No uses a mis amigos madre, con ellos no.' Dijo Evie.

'¿No respondiste a mi pregunta, rescatas a Dizzy o lo hago yo?'.

'No sé cómo hacerlo' dijo Evie.

'Déjate entrenar' le respondió su madre.

Evie no respondió.

'Entonces vas a tener que rescatar a la pequeña Dizzy tu sola porque dudo que tus otros amigos puedan moverse' dijo la reina, hizo un gesto con los ojos para que Evie volteara. todos estaban dormidos.

'Okay, tú ganas, entrenaré contigo, pero antes quiero que rescates a Dizzy y borres la memoria de mis amigos no quiero que ellos recuerden esto' dijo Evie.

Su madre la miró y luego sonrió 'Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo porque estás levitando'

'¿Qué?' Evie miró al suelo estaban a más o menos a un metro de altura.

'Cierra los ojos' dijo la reina, Evie obedeció.

cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en su cama con su pijama puesta.

'Que sueño tan extraño tuve' dijo a la nada.

Miró su mesita de noche y había una nota

'_Te espero en la isla mañana a las 8:00 am, tus lecciones están por comenzar' La reina._

'No fue un sueño, es una pesadilla de la vida real'.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

'Aquí estoy madre' dijo Evie al entrar a la casa de su madre.

'Llegas tarde' respondió la reina.

'No es cierto, faltan 10 para las 8' respondió evie después de mirar su reloj.

'Pues primera regla Evie, siempre llegar media hora antes, debes inspeccionar el lugar para saber que todo esté marchando bien'

'Estás siendo paranoica madre' La reina sostuvo la garganta de Evie sin tocarla.

'Suéltame. no puedo respirar' susurró Evie.

'Vas a seguir mis reglas?' Preguntó la reina y Evie asintió, la reina la soltó.

'Entiende Evie, es vital que aprendas a controlar tu magia y para eso debes ser aplicada' dijo la reina mientras arreglaba su cabello.

'¿Por qué vital?' Cuestionó Evie.

'Porque la vas a necesitar cuando menos lo esperes y será mejor si tienes el control' explicó su madre.

'Lo que digas, ¿Qué haremos primero?' Colocando sus manos en las caderas.

'¿Qué quieres tú hacer primero?'

'Tú eres la maestra yo soy solo una aprendiz obligada' musitó Evie.

'Entonces comenzaremos con la levitación ya que ayer la pusiste en práctica'

'Yo no sé cómo sucedió eso'

'Tenemos que estudiar cómo funciona tu magia, si estás muy calmada haces desastre, si estás enojada levitas ¿Interesante no crees?'

Evie puso los ojos en blanco.

'Cuando me di cuenta que tenía magia fue porque un hechicero mató a mi pony, eso me hizo enfurecer e hizo que ardiera en llamas literalmente'

'¿Tenias un pony?' Preguntó Evie sonriendo.

Su madre la miró con una pequeña curvatura en la comisura de sus labios 'Así que mis manos comenzaron a arder y comencé a arrojarle bolas de fuego, creo que era estrategia del hechicero porque no se inmutó'.

'¿No vas a usar a los amigos de nuevo verdad?' Preguntó Evie con firmeza.

La reina sonrió... 'pero si son tu motivación. sería bueno usarlos'

'No te atrevas madre' la voz de Evie se tornó grave.

'¿y si lo hago qué harías?' Cuestionó la reina.

Evie se acercó a su madre dejando solo centímetros de distancia entre ellas, sus ojos se tornaron intensos de nuevo, empuñó su mano izquierda y con la otra sostuvo la garganta de su madre sin tocarla 'NO LO HAGAS' susurró Evie, la reina con una sonrisa que Evie no supo interpretar le dijo 'Aprendes rápido' entonces la soltó.

La reina tomó aire con agitación en su voz le dijo 'necesitamos encontrar neutralidad, no puedes esperar estar enojada o demasiado calmada para que tus poderes aparezcan'

'Casi te estrangulo madre' susurró Evie con lágrimas en sus ojos.

'No me iba a dejar estrangular Evie, no llores no es para tanto' le dijo su madre ahora con más control de su respiración.

'No quiero hacer esto mamá'

'Escúchame Evie, no se trata de que quieras o no quieras, debes hacerlo'

'Pero por qué?'

'Los poderes de Mal no serán suficientes'

'¿Suficiente para que madre?'

'Algo se acerca, no estoy segura de lo que es, pero créeme algo muy malo se acerca y Mal no va a poder pelear sola'

'tú le puedes ayudar madre, tus poderes son superiores a los de mal'

'No Evie, mi tiempo ya pasó y no puedo pelear, por eso te estoy entrenando, necesitas hacer uso de tu potencial si quieres salvar a tus amigos'.

'Entonces debería contarle a mal para que esté preparada' dijo Evie.

'Pero Mal es mitad maléfica y mitad hades, ella es suficientemente poderosa para derrotar a cualquiera'

'No será suficiente, lo que se aproxima es muy poderoso y ella no va a poder sola'

'¿Debería contarle a Mal?'

'Solo si tú quieres que ellos sepan que te estoy entrenando, recuerdas que me hiciste borrar sus memorias'

Evie se quedó pensando.

'Probablemente tampoco te creería, así que si quieres puedes dejarlo así'

'Está bien madre, voy a poner todo de mi parte para controlar la magia... 'dijo Evie.

Un par de días después Evie podía controlar la levitación y la teletransportación, solo era cuestión de pensar en un lugar para entonces aparecer allí, debía reconocer que eso le había gustado mucho, aunque su madre le había dicho que lo usara solo en emergencias ya que producía mucho agotamiento, Evie estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su madre, eso le gustaba, la estaba conociendo un poco más y aunque su madre a veces era hostil sabía que disfrutaba tanto como ella el entrenamiento.

En una ocasión había hablado de Doug. 'No me gusta ese novio tuyo' le había dicho su madre de repente.

'¿Doug?'

'¿Acaso tienes otro?'

Evie sonrió 'deberías conocerlo' sugirió.

'No Gracias, no me agradan los enanos ni sus hijos'

'Doug es un buen chico madre y me quiere'

'Un príncipe hubiera sido mejor'.

'Compraré mi propio castillo madre si eso es lo que te preocupa, soy una chica independiente, prefiero trabajar por mis cosas, además lo disfruto mucho'

'Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de ti'

Los ojos de Evie se habían llenado de lágrimas '¿estás orgullosa de mí?'

La reina la miró y luego asintió.

Era la primera vez que su madre le decía algo así, Evie estaba muy feliz.

'¿Evie donde has estado?' Preguntó mal mientras irrumpía en el taller de Evie.

Evie volteó al escuchar a su amiga.

'Estoy preocupada por ti Evie, últimamente no te encuentro en ningún lado'

'Perdón mal he tenido unos días difíciles'

'¿Difíciles?'

'Si, mi madre me pidió que fuera a visitarla a la isla todos los días, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido'

'Eso es extraño' dijo Mal.

'Lo sé, pero es mi madre debo darle una oportunidad'

'Si, tienes razón... pero que tanto hacen que se torna difícil'

'Solo estar en compañía de mi madre hace todo difícil' ambas rieron.

'Se me ocurre que podríamos organizar un día con nuestros padres, quiero decir, tú madre, mi madre, Cruela y Jafar' dijo mal.

'Como cuando estábamos en la isla' dijo Evie.

'Exacto, le voy a contar a los chicos y luego te mando un texto con el día y la fecha'

'Okay' dijo Evie.

Mal salió y enseguida apareció la reina 'Un día con todos, vaya desastre'

'Por favor madre' espetó Evie.

'A Cruela no le gusta ese perro parlanchín de Carlos'

Evie no pudo evitar reír

'Todo saldrá bien... tú asistirás verdad?'

'Por supuesto' respondió la reina.

**Notas: si les guata la historia dejen reviews, me harian muy feliz. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¿Qué hora es?' Preguntó Carlos un poco nervioso.

'4:00 pm' respondió Jay. '

¿Ya deberían estar aquí no?' Preguntó Mal

'Nos dejaron plantados' dijo Evie.

'No lo creo, allá vienen' señaló Carlos.

'Que nervios, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos los ocho reunidos' dijo Evie.

'Tranquilos chicos todo va a salir bien' dijo mal.

'Qué lugar tan pintoresco' dijo Maléfica al llegar con sarcasmo.

'Hola madre' dijo Mal sonando más nerviosa de lo qué pensó.

Maléfica solo la miró, aún no la perdonaba por convertirla en lagartija.

'Vamos a sentarnos' ofreció Jay.

Cada hijo se sentó al lado de su padre, un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente.

'Evie, sírveme un poco de agua' dijo la reina y evie asintió.

'Así que por este paraíso nos traicionaron' dijo Jafar.

'No los traicionamos padre, solo hicimos lo que era mejor para todos' respondió Jay al comentario de su padre.

'¿Lo mejor para quien, para este pueblo?' Dijo Cruela sarcásticamente.

'Lo mejor para todos, la barrera ya no existe y eso es lo importante' aclaró Carlos.

'Así es, ahora todos somos libres' añadió Evie.

'Para mi libertad es tener mi cetro y mi libro de hechizos querida Evie' respondió Maléfica.

'Podemos intentar tener un tiempo sin tirarnos las cosas en cara?' Preguntó mal.

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

'¿Dónde está ese perro tuyo Carlos?' Preguntó Cruela a su hijo.

'No quiso venir' respondió Carlos.

'Que lastima' Dijo Cruela.

Carlos sonrió, esa era su madre.

Se disponían a servir la comida cuando de un momento a otro el cielo se puso gris y el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, Evie miró a su madre, la reina levantó las manos en señal de que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

'¿Qué pasa?' Pregunto Jay mirando a todos.

'No lo sé' respondió mal.

'Úrsula' respondió la Reina.

'¿Úrsula?' Preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

'Obvio, este clima solo puede ser obra de ella' respondió Maléfica.

'Debemos llamar a Uma para que calme a su madre' sugirió Carlos.

'Uma no se encuentra en Auradon' respondió Evie.

'¿Entonces que hacemos?' Pregunto Jay.

'No lo sé, pero debemos detenerla o inundará Auradon' respondió Mal.

'Alguna sugerencia?' Preguntó Carlos a los padres.

'Usa la piedra de tu padre' le dijo maléfica a Mal.

'No, no puedo usarla, podría matarla' respondió Mal.

'Vayamos hasta donde se encuentra Úrsula y ya pensáremos en que hacer tal vez podamos hablar con ella' dijo Jay.

La reina movió su mano y aparecieron en el lugar donde estaba Úrsula.

'Gracias madre' dijo Evie. la reina asintió.

'Okay esto es peor de lo que pensábamos, Úrsula es como Uma pero más grande' dijo Jay.

'Intentaré detenerla' dijo mal a punto de convertirse en dragón, pero Carlos se lo impidió 'Mal, el fuego no le hace daño ¿recuerdas el episodio con Uma?'

'Carlos tiene razón Mal' añadió Evie.

'Pero entonces que hacemos?' Dijo mal.

'Un hechizo de neutralización' dijo Jafar.

'Es cierto, en mi libro de hechizos hay uno' respondió Mal.

'Pero el libro está en el museo' dijo Jay...

'hay ir a buscarlo' Dijo Carlos.

'No tenemos tanto tiempo' comentó Mal.

'¿No te lo sabes mal?' Preguntó Evie.

Mal negó con la cabeza 'además mi magia ha disminuido desde que usé la piedra'

'Que lo haga Evie' dijo la Reina acercándose al círculo donde estaban los cuatro chicos debatiendo.

Evie se puso pálida.

'No se ofenda reina pero Evie no tiene magia' respondió mal.

La reina miró a Mal y luego miró a su hija.

'Solo tienes que neutralizar a Ursula' Evie miró a sus amigos, ellos la miraban incrédulos.

'Iré por el libro' dijo Jay.

Pero la reina lo paralizó.

'DIJE QUE EVIE LO HAGA' espetó la reina.

'¿Evie qué pasa?' Preguntó Carlos.

Evie miró a su madre dejando en el aire la pregunta de Carlos. Evie movió su mano y quitó la paralización que su madre había puesto sobre Jay.

Mal, Carlos y Jay estaban atónitos.

'Lanza el hechizo Evie' dijo su madre.

Los ojos de evie se tornaron intentos, apuntó su mano izquierda en dirección de Ursula y proclamó las siguientes palabras _'Villana que vives en el mar no podrás usar tus poderes para hacer el mal'_ de la mano de Evie salió una ráfaga de aire que golpeó a Úrsula, esta se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó, sin embargo su cabello había cambiado de color fue de un púrpura a un verde marino como el de Uma, el cielo comenzó a despejarse y el mar buscó su juicio.

La reina se volvió a Evie con una sonrisa en sus labios 'Ya estas listas' dejó salir.

Mal, Carlos y Jay seguían sin creer lo que había pasado.

'Muy bien Evie, no le quitaste los poderes, pero si los volviste de un solo uso, impresionante' dijo la reina con orgullo.

'¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?' Preguntó Carlos con una expresión de asombro.

'No hace mucho' susurró Evie.

'Eso fue... eso fue impresionante' dijo Jay.

Evie sonrió con vergüenza.

'Wow' exclamó mal.

Evie sintió sus manos calentarse.

'Evie...tus manos' señaló mal.

'Oh' dijo Evil mientras apagaba el color rojizo de sus palmas.

'Así que eso era lo que hacías con tu madre en la isla' dijo Maléfica.

Evie se sonrojó.

'Que más puedes hacer?' Pregunto Carlos.

'¿Puedes teletransportarte como la reina?' Preguntó Jay.

Evie asintió 'pero es solo para emergencias' aclaró.

'Ahora ya no tendré que hacerlo todo yo' dijo mal con una sonrisa.

'Quería contarles, pero no estaba lista' dijo Evie.

'No te preocupes, lo entendemos'. Respondió Jay.

'Solo quiero decirles que no usaré magia a menos que sea un caso especial, no me gusta y por favor no lo comenten con nadie' dijo Evie.

Sus amigos asintieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**COLD**

_**Spoiler: hago el aviso que hay una muerte dolorosa en este capítulo, no me sentía bien escribiendo acerca de él, no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que él ya no está, por favor pido disculpas si se sienten ofendidos/as, solo no podía porque me duele mencionarlo. **_

Ahora que sus amigos sabían su secreto, todo se habia tornado mas fácil, ellos eran su familia, sus hermanos, los amaba mas de lo que ellos mismo podían llegar a imaginar, cuando se mudaron a Auradon todo se hizo más fácil porque estaban juntos, habían crecido juntos, nunca se habían separado, a veces tenían pequeños desacuerdos, pero nunca nada fue demasiado serio.

Aunque Mal era su mejor amiga, ella también tenia lazos muy bien definidos con Carlos y Jay, habia confianza, eso era lo mas importante para ellos.

Evie recostada en el sofá de su sala estar y mirando el techo, pensó como habían crecido a través de tiempo, Mal estaba apunto de convertirse en reina, Jay era un prometedor deportista y Carlos sin duda seria el mas brillante veterinario y ella el icono de moda de los cuatro.

No hace muchos que eran solo niños rebeldes dentro de una isla sin oportunidades y ahora eran adultos jóvenes con futuros inimaginables, el tiempo habia pasado rápido, habia sanado algunas heridas de la infancia y los habia convertido en seres humanos con una historia extraordinaria.

Evie no habia vuelto a hablar con su madre desde el incidente con Úrsula, seria bueno ir a visitarla, pensó.

Pero no sería en los últimos días debido a que estaba contra el tiempo, la boda real se acercaba y todavía le hacían falta muchos detalles al vestido de Mal, Evie habia decidido dejar la magia de lado, en ocasiones la utilizaba para conseguir comida o mover objetos cuando le daba pereza moverse, tenia que decir que eso habia sido muy útil.

Pero a lo que respectaba, no habia vuelto a usar magia para otros fines, visitaría a su madre después de terminar el vestido de mal.

Esa semana previa a la boda Evie habia salido un par de veces con Doug al cine o simplemente a caminar, todavía no le contaba a su novio sobre sus dones mágicos, no es que no le tuviera confianza es solo que ella tenia miedo de ser vista de otra manera distinta a la que era en la actualidad, estaba teniendo lo que ella decía 'crisis de personalidad', eso también era algo nuevo, Evie nunca habia sido una persona insegura, le contaría a Doug cuando sintiera era el momento preciso.

Los días pasaban lentamente, Evie estaba haciendo el ultimo ajuste al vestido de Mal, era hermoso, Mal se veía preciosa, ambas se quedaron mirando el reflejo en el espejo, un silencio tranquilo se apoderó del taller.

'Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños'. Dijo mal de repente.

'¿Qué tipo de sueños?' preguntó Evie.

'Donde hay mucho sufrimiento, donde lloramos sin control, pero no sé por qué, solo sé que todos lloramos' afirmó Mal.

Evie encontró los ojos de su amiga en el espejo.

'Yo también he soñado cosas horribles, no sé lo que sucede a ciencia cierta pero dentro de mi comienzo a sentir mucho frio, un frio sin inexplicable'.

Mal se volvió a Evie 'Debemos estar alertas por si algo llega a suceder'.

Evie asintió.

Al finalizar la semana, todos se habían reunido para ensayar la boda, Jane definitivamente tenia un talento nato para la organización de eventos, todo estaba saliendo como se esperaba, la boda seria majestuosa.

Un susurro que llegó de la nada los enmudeció a todos, los asistentes se miraban entre sí, pero nadie decía nada, Mal miró a Evie y Evie a mal, un viento suave y frio comenzó a batir, todos sintieron como el frio atravesaba la tela de sus ropas para golpear abruptamente la piel, Mal y Evie se reunieron 'los sueños' susurraron entre ellas, entrelazaron sus manos, Jay y Carlos se dieron cuenta e inmediatamente se acercaron a ellas '¿qué pasa chicas?' preguntó Carlos.

'No lo sabemos, pero no es bueno' dijo Evie.

De repente todos los asistentes al ensayo los miraban.

El frio comenzó a aumentar, todos titiritaban.

'mal, tenemos que calentar a estas personas' dijo Evie.

'El termostato está al máximo' dijo jay.

El susurro volvió a aparecer…'freyaa' decía sutilmente.

En ese momento apareció la reina malvada.

'ES SUFICIENTE FREYA' gritó la reina.

Mal, Evie, jay y Carlos se miraron entre sí '¿Freya?' susurraron los cuatro.

¿Quién es freya madre?' preguntó Evie.

'¿Madre?' pero que sorpresa dijo freya apareciendo de la nada.

Todos miraron a la mujer, de cabello platinado, ojos azules como el mar, delgada, elegante y con un hermoso vestido que parecía de cristal.

'¿Quién es ella madre?' preguntó una vez mas Evie.

'Evie, apártate' espetó la reina.

'Pero hermana, preséntame a mi sobrina' dijo Freya.

Evie volteó abruptamente hacia la desconocida. '¿Hermana?'

Ahora todos los asistentes miraban a las tres mujeres que discutían.

'Okay chicos, la familia de Evie se volvió loca' dijo Carlos.

¿Qué hacemos?' susurró Jay.

'No lo sé' dijo Mal, 'esto es extraño'.

El frio no dejaba de incrementarse, los labios de todos se tornaron morados.

'Escúchame, no te conozco, pero por favor para con esto, la gente se está congelando' imploró Evie a la desconocida.

Freya la miró 'te apareces a tu madre' dijo suavemente.

'Por favor' imploró Evie una vez más.

'Lo siento querida las cosas en esta familia no se solucionan con un 'por favor', ¿no es asi hermana?'

'Freya, acaba con esto' dijo la reina.

'Tú no tuviste compasión de mi hija, ¿por qué debería tener yo compasión por la tuya?' preguntó Freya.

'No te atrevas' respondió la reina.

'Ya me atreví' respondió Freya, mientras una capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir las piernas de Evie.

La reina Lanzó una bola de fuego que hizo derretir el hielo 'Corre Evie' gritó la reina.

Los ojos de Freya se tornaron más azules 'Oh no, no va a salir con vida, te lo aseguro'. Le gritó Freya a su hermana.

'Mal, Carlos, Jay, saquen a todos' gritó Evie.

Al se convirtió en dragón y lanzó fuego para crear una distracción mientras Jay y Carlos desalojaban todo, pero Freya se dio cuenta y atacó a los dos muchachos, Evie entonces intervino, lanzó una ráfaga de aire que hizo a Freya caer.

'Vas a pagar por esto y pagaras por la muerte de mi hija también'. Espetó Freya.

Freya creó un camino de hielo picudo hasta Evie pero la reina se puso en medio para defenderla, Sal de aquí Evie, 'Pero madre' protestó Evie '¡Que salgas te digo!' le gritó la reina y Evie asintió.

Evie corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, pero freya era muy sagaz y ágil así que la atacó con lo que parecía eran fechas de hielo, 'Evie cuidado' gritaron sus amigos, Evie se volvió y miró a Freya y luego a sus amigos, 'váyanse' les pidió Evie.

'No podemos dejarte Evie' dijo mal.

'No me perdonaría si les pasa algo, por favor salgan' volvió a decir Evie y en ese momento una fecha de Hielo atravesó el abdomen de Carlos.

'NOOOOOO' gritaron todos.

'Carlos' dijo Evie al acercarse a su amigo, su voz tambaleante, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas

'Car…los' Dijo mal, de rodillas ante su amigo.

'Resiste Carlos, te pondrás bien' las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

El abdomen de Carlos comenzó a congelarse, sus labios morados titiritaban del frio 'ya no hay tiempo' les susurró.

'si lo hay, te vas a poner bien' respondió mal mientras tomaba la mano de Carlos.

Carlos sonrió 'serás una buena reina' susurró Carlos.

Mal sonrió entre lágrimas, algo se desgarraba dentro de ella 'lo seré, pero contigo a mi lado' dijo mal con su voz débil.

'Resiste Carlos, amigo vamos resiste, no te rindas' le suplicó jay.

'amigos díganle a jane que la amo'

'No, tu se lo dirás' respondió Evie colocando su mano sobre el abdomen congelado de Carlos.

'Son mi familia, ¿lo saben no?' dijo Carlos con una voz poco audible.

Los tres amigos se miraron y se tomaron de la mano 'te vas a poner bien' susurró Mal.

Carlos sonrió 'Rotten..'

'To the core' respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

Los ojos de Carlos se cerraron, en un suspiro, el ultimo latido de su corazón, lo dio junto a sus amigos.

Mal sintió una parte de vida yéndose, una parte de ella que le fue arrebatada.

Jay se levantó y se puso las manos en la cabeza, su hermano, se habia ido, un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Evie cerró los ojos, su corazón se heló, su corazón no estaba latiendo, su corazón ya no estaba dentro de su pecho, su mente se nubló, sentía rabia, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, dio la vuelta lentamente.

'¿Evie?' dijo mal, poniéndose también de pie, intentó poner su mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga, pero la retiró inmediatamente al sentir como la punta de sus dedos se quemaban.

'Jay' dijo mal nerviosa.

Jay se volvió y vio a Evie, su cabello ya no era azul intenso, su cabello se habia tornado azul cielo.

'VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO' Gritó Evie a la vez que levantaba sus manos y dejaba salir una cantidad espelúznate de flechas de hielo.

La reina miró a Evie, esa no era su hija, esa no era su tierna Evie.


End file.
